Operation KisaIta
by thedangoking
Summary: When Kisame and Itachi have been acting strange it's up to the rest of Akatsuki to find out what is going on! Kisa/Ita, Oneshot [COMPLETED] Rated M [For safety]


_Opening Operation "KisaIta"…_

Everyone who knew Uchiha Itachi could tell you that he was extremely stoic unless he was around one specific person. That person is Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. He was the only one the Uchiha ever showed emotion to and for the other members of Akatsuki they wanted to know why. "Alright, we all know what we are here for…" Pein, the leader of said group, mentioned at a meeting that he'd asked Kisame and Itachi to be absent from. "What's so special about Kisame-senpai?" the orange masked ninja spoke looking thoughtful in his position,  
"I think it's something to do with their relationship. Close friends, perhaps? In debt to him, maybe?" Sasori chipped in linking both his hands together under his chin, "Maybe he fucking likes the shark-dude? Or maybe he just wants to get some shark D" The silver haired jashinist piped up looking bored, as he leaned back in his chair. "Whatever they do, it better not cost money" A masked man spoke sitting next to the jashinist looking bored, but not showing it as much as the idiot beside him. "How would you prove your theory, Hidan?" said jashinist grinned and sat up not looking as bored anymore, his lilac eyes glistening with defiance "Leave that, my dear leader, up to me!"

The two in question were currently in their shared room in the Akatsuki based doing their own tasks, mostly relaxing after a week of hard missions. "I wonder what the meeting was about. I feel rather suspicious since we weren't invited…" The Uchiha looked over at his partner ignoring the urge to make some type of sarcastic comment since Kisame really didn't know, "I presume it's because they want to figure out what is happening between us" The shark looked back at the coal eyed Uchiha and scoffed "Wow, they could've… I don't know, asked us!" A soft chuckle escaped from Itachi's pale lips before he moved himself to sit next to Kisame on their shared bed "I'm sure we can make it easy for them to find out, right?"

Thus began the massive cat and mouse game.

After that day Itachi purposefully spoke softly to Kisame and stuck close to the shark when in the base making the members suspicious and allowed them to think Hidan's theory was right. Even in front of the other members, at lunch time Itachi fed Kisame and vice versa. Deciding that they needed some type of tactic Deidara and Sasori came up with taking the two out for Dango. "Why don't we go inside? It's cold outside, un!" As the four of them awaited their ordered treats the two decided that the plan was to be set in motion "Say, Uchiha, you're a lady's man right? Ever dated a woman before, un?" Itachi looked over at the blonde making him jump slightly, though he'd furiously deny it if asked, before responding "No I haven't… I prefer people who wouldn't just be after my looks and my status as an Uchiha"  
"Like Jaws over here then?" The Uchiha didn't even break a sweat as he answered smoothly,  
"Yes" Then his attention was upon the lady bringing the orders over. The two weren't fully convinced and the only way that they'd be convinced is if Itachi suddenly started kissing Kisame, but that wasn't going to happen, right? But when, out of nowhere, Itachi took a bite of the doughy treat and leaned over to share it with Kisame via a kiss, the two almost made unbelievable gasps as the unimaginable became true! "How sweet, Itachi" said man nodded leaning back into his own seat before taking a peak at the two 'integrators' "Oh? Do you two not share food like that?" the pair shook their heads, not trusting their words to come out whole which made Itachi rather smug as he turned to his own partner and shrugged "Must just be us then Kisame" said nin nodded his head in agreement before returning the sweet favour.

**One pair down, three to go.**

It was a mission, set later on in the week, where killing, bounty hunting and rituals were involved so therefore Pein decided to send our couple in question with Kakuzu and Hidan to get the mission finished earlier. After a long day of fighting and using the Sharigan the four of them finally completed the mission but were all far too exhausted to even think of walking back to the base now. Kakuzu offered, for once in his meising life, for them to stay at the closest inn they could find and hardly anyone would've disagreed. Upon arriving they found out that the only rooms available for one night stays were, a room with two single beds and a room with one double bed, also known as their honeymoon suite. Just as Kakuzu was about to complain Itachi decided to intervene and leaned over to the woman whispering something unintelligible before the poor lady's face turned beat red and she handed the key over to the Uchiha "We're taking the double room, Kakuzu, you and Hidan can have the other one. Goodnight" and with that Kisame and Itachi were out of sight.

**Two pairings down, Two to go!**

The very next day, Tobi and Zetsu were sent to go and look around for new members and as a precaution Kisame and Itachi were sent with them, and also if anyone could get the truth out of someone it would definitely be Tobi. The day passed rather quickly and nothing happened to indicate a relationship of any sorts between the two. Although, as night approached the four went into a nicer looking inn which had a room available but the rooms were split as a couples room and the 'friends' room. "Kisame and I will take this room," he spoke uncaringly pointing at the open door with a queen sized bed before pointing at the other door "You two can take that one" There wasn't any time for either to make some type of argument with the Uchiha and his partner because the two went into their room and shut the door upon any opinion the two may have. It was reaching the later hours of the night and Tobi dashed to Zetsu's side and murmured about weird sounds coming from his senpai's room and that it might be an ambush which altered the plant like man into action. However upon opening the door, they were greeted with quite a sight…

"_AH~! K-Kisame! Yes~_"

The ever so stoic Uchiha Itachi was comfortably sat on Kisame's rather impressive length making the two 'worried' members of Akatsuki flush a bright red, although Tobi's wasn't visible you could sense his uneasiness. Kisame looked over towards the door and smirked slightly before leaning up to whisper something into Itachi's ear. Once the shark like man pulled back Itachi turned his gaze upon the two and his Sharigan swirled into life "Can we help you?!" The two immediately shook their heads scared of the, pissed, Uchiha "Then, please, go the fuck away!" The two quickly leapt out of the room and slammed the door shut making the pair inside smirk at their discomfort.

**Three pairings down, one to go!**

Upon hearing of the antics of the mission set the previous day and, of course, Tobi's traumatic sobs of woe, Pein had enough of the 'game' they were playing "Konan, please bring those two here" As the blue haired woman did as she was told Pein had planned a whole speech but upon seeing the rather disheaved appearance of the two he'd asked to see the whole speech ran out of his mind, "I might as well get to the point since you two seem… busy… with things," he looked anywhere but the two in front of him before gathering the courage to speak once more "are the two of you-"  
"Dating? Yes we are, now if you don't mind," The Uchiha spoke grabbing Kisame's hand opening the meeting door letting Konan and the other pairs fall onto the floor in a heap of curious ears "we're going to finish relieving stress, it's been fun" and with that, the whole of Akatsuki finally knew that Kisame and Itachi were an item.

**All four pairings down! Operation "KisaIta" success!**


End file.
